The present disclosure relates to integrated circuits, and more particularly, to internal power voltage generators of integrated circuits.
As integration increases and chip sizes fall, many scaled-down semiconductors utilize a reduced power voltage level relative to the chips they replace. The external power voltage supplied to an existing system design is slow to be changed as compared with the chip because it is more difficult and/or costly to simultaneously alter the power voltage of all of the various chips within the system. Systems with various external power supply voltages, such as 1.8V through 5.0V, coexist in the market.
Therefore, semiconductor chips are desired where each includes an internal power voltage generator to generate a constant power voltage regardless of the various external supply voltages. Such chips can be used in various systems with different external power voltages without requiring system redesign. In addition, a low current consumption and/or a corresponding low heat production are desirable in many applications.